Silence Is Golden
by pudding5
Summary: Zachariah s come up with a plan to make Dean say yes. Can Castiel Sam and Gabriel reverse the spell before Dean is trapped as a four year old boy with no memory of his family and friends? Before it's to late?


**Prolouge**

Zachariah stalked the corridor of the hospital humming happily to himself. His plan had worked out perfectly, he smiled at the receptionist barely able to contain the joy he was please tell me what room he is in. I was told he was ready to be released," he flashed a fake badge that said he was from Child Services. He barely restrained himself from grabbing the computer and looking for himself as the woman, Nancy her name tag said, checked the records too slowly for his liking. A feeling of unease started to appear as a slight frown appeared on her face as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry sir, but it appears that Dean Winchester has been discharged already," Nancy's smile faltered as she noticed the dark look on his face. "How can he have been discharged, he has no family here, I made sure there wouldn't be," he stopped as he realised he almost made a mistake and mentioned too much, "I mean, my supervisior told me his parents and younger brother died in the fire and there were no living relatives." Nancy glared at him, not liking his tone of voice, "Well it says here that his Uncle came and picked him up this morning. Hospital policy says that a patient may be released into their family's care. Obviously when you were contacted we had no idea he had family. The police found his uncle and he came as soon as he heard." She stared dreamily into space until Zachariah cleared his throat in disgust, "And just for our records, could you please tell me the uncles name?" Zachariah almost leveled the hospital in a fit of anger when Nancy smiled dreamily at the memory of dimples and whispered, "Sam, his name is Sam Winchester." He left the hospital, barely waiting until he was out of sight until he vanished his mind going back to several days ago and the start of his perfect plan that would give him the Michael sword ready to say yes. And put him in the position of power behind the throne, exactly where he deserved to be.

**Chapter One**

**"DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?" **The shout echoed around the empty warehouse, red flickers reflecting off the broken windows. **"DEAN!"** Sam's voice was getting hoarse, the smoke was getting to his lungs. A flutter of wings from behind had him spinning and jumping out of his skin, "C'mon Samsquatch, time to go." Gabriel reaches out and touches Sam's forehead with two fingers, frowning as the taller man pulls back. "Can't go yet Gabe, gotta find Dean," Sam's voice rasps out, "He went around the back way and then I say a bright flash of light then nothing." The archangel grabbed Sam's wrist, "It's OK Sam, Cassie's got him and I have a lock on MY brother. Now come on there's something funny going on here," and he touched his fingers to the hunters face once more and before Sam could blink he was standing in an unfamiliar room, familiar smell in the air. "Gabe, what's going on here? Where is Dean?" he sniffed trying to remember what that smell reminded him of. Before the archangel could answer he was interrupted by the sound of another pair of wings. Spinning around Sam glared at the angel who had just appeared, "I'm sorry Sam, there seems to be a problem." Castiel sat heavily on the chair that he had materialised in front of and sighed as Gabriel walked over to his brother and ran a hand over his hair soothingly before turning back to the hunter. "It seems that Zachariah has been meddling again. He set up that hunt in that abandoned factory so he could set a trap to get his hands on Dean." Gabriel smirked at the bitchface on Sam's face, "I'm still an archangel Sam-I-Am, and I am the Trickster. I have more power in my little finger than that dick Zachariah has in his whole body and when he started the spell I kept my eye on him. Cassie was watching Dean and I was watching Cassie. I linked our graces together so that no matter where my little bro went I would automatically follow him. The good news is I know exactly where we are and where Dean is. The bad news is we are in an alternate timeline, one where Mary Winchester died in a house fire. And so did John and Sam Winchester. Dean was the only survivor," the smaller man sighed and looked sadly over to the taller man, "The worst news is that Dean is in the hospital and he is four years old again. He thinks that his whole family has just died. Zachariah plans to raise him in this time line, brainwashing him into saying yes to Michael."

Sam sat down in one of the chairs lining the walls, realising that he was in a hospital, that's why he had taken so long to recognise the smell, the Winchesters tended to avoid hospitals as much as possible given their lifestyle. "So what you are saying is that my big brother won't remember me? And he is alone?" he dropped his head in his hands, voice breaking in despair, "What are we going to do Gabe? Does he remember you at all Cas?" Glancing at the blue eyed angel his heart sank as Cas shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Sam," the angel sighed, "Let me start at the begining and we can decide how we can get Dean to safety. When Gabriel told me Zachariah had planned something I knew I had to get to Dean. Unfortunately I didn't make it before he set off the trap. I had not time to call out to warn him, he stepped into the spell as soon as I saw him. I'm just thankful that I had taken the precaution of attaching my grace to his soul as soon as Gabriel told me of his suspicions a few days ago. Imagine how disorientated I felt when I found myself in Lawrence, Kansas and standing outside the Winchester house. Even worse it was on fire and I could not do anything but watch helplessly as firefighters carried a small boy out. I couldn't do anything but feel his pain as he realised that everyone he loved was gone. I knew it was Dean, knew Zachariah had done this," Castiel wiped his eye before he continued, "I followed them to this hospital and borrowed a white coat and said I was a doctor, just so I would be allowed to see Dean. He just stared at me and didn't say anything, I'm afraid he didn't recognize me. As I left him in that room, I overheard the receptionist talk to a Mr Adler, explaining that as Dean had no known relatives, he would not be released until the afternoon," Cas turned to his brother who was still standing next to him, "You have a plan to save my Dean don't you Gabriel? You won't let Zachariah turn him into some mindless puppet, will you?" Gabriel smirked, the hand still gently running through his brothers hair belying the jokiness of his tone, "Of course I do Cassie? I am the Trickster after all." Sam looked over at the pair, hope dawning in his eyes, "What are we going to do Gabe? And it had better be fast, I don't want my big brother to feel alone any longer than he has to." Gabriel's smirk turned into a soft smile, "I know Sam," his gaze dropped to Castiel, "I would feel the same if it was my brother lying in that hospital bed. Now this is what I need you to do."

**Chapter Two**

Sam walked quickly up to the reception desk, not having to fake the worried expression on his face, "Excuse me, I was told that my nephew Dean Winchester was admitted." Sam noticed that the woman's name tag read "Nancy," he gave her a small smile, "The police told me that Dean was involved in a house fire. Please tell me that John and Mary and Sammy are here as well. I wasn't given to many details." Nancy stared up (and up, Sam was a tall drink of water at 6' 4") and smiled apologetically at the man in front of her, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some I.D. please? I was told that Dean didn't have any other family," Nancy had just got of the phone with the police, telling her that they had found John's estranged brother and he was willing to take responsibility for Dean. She may find the tall man attractive but not enough to jepordize her job by ignoring hospital policy. They also hadn't given Sam anymore details other than the fact that there was a fire and his nephew was in the hospital. Sam quickly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, "It's fine, really. I totally understand. John and I weren't close, we had a fight a few years ago and I hadn't spoken to him in years. I just arrived in town a day or so ago to try and make up with him. To get to know my nephews," he handed over his license as he babbled nervously, "I worked up the courage to drive by his house today only to find it had been in a fire. The police told me that Dean was here, but they didn't tell me about anyone else," Sam's voice broke, "Please tell me that my brother and his family are OK." Nancy glanced at the piece of plastic in her hand before handing it back, the man was Sam Winchester and Nancy felt her heart break, she hated to be the bearer of bad news, "I'm so sorry Sam, Dean was the only who escaped the fire," her heart broke as she watched the tall man in front of her almost collapse, "Dean is in room 502. I'll page the doctor and get him released as soon as possible. That little boy needs his family." She heard a whispered "Thank you" as she paged the doctor and watched Sam hurry to the room where the traumitised little boy was. Sam didn't know what to expect when he got to room 502, would he recognize his brother as a child, would Dean know somehow know that Sam was his little brother. He took a deep breath in the doorway, his gaze drawn to the body curled up in the bed. Sam said "Hello," and couldn't stop the shocked gasp falling from his lips at the tear filled green eyes that met his. Green eyes that Sam knew better than his own, green eyes that he remembered down to the depths of his soul, the green eyes that he knew watched him as he fell asleep every night for as long as he could remember.

Sam shook himself, mentally chastising himself to get a grip before he scared Dean any more than he was, "Hello Dean, my name is Sam," he smiled at the slight widenening of the eyes that greeted him at the name. "Yes, just like your little brother. I'm going take you home with me and look after you," Sam hesitated, worried that he was scaring his brother, after all he _was_ a complete stranger, "If you want to that is?" Sam's heart was in his throat as he watched Dean stare at him in silent contemplation, a thumb sneaking it's way into the little boy's mouth unconciously. Sam hid a grin, recalling Dean's habit of pen lids always finding their way between his big brothers lips equally unconciously, this must be where he got the habit because Sam can't ever remember his brother sucking his thumb. Pulling his mind back to the present he waited with bated breath until his brother nodded his agreement. "Great," Sam let out the air in a rush, "We just have to wait for the doctor to say you can go." A voice from the doorway grabbed the attention of both Winchester brothers, "The doctor says you may go, young man," a middle aged woman walked into the room holding a chart, "I can't see any problem letting Dean leave. Especially since he is going with his Uncle Sam. I would have kept him in for a few more hours if you weren't family," she smiled at the pair, getting a smile from Sam but a glare from Dean, "If you'll just sign here Sam, this young man will be free to leave." Sam took the offered paperwork with an apology, "I am sorry Dr...?" his voice trailed off and he handed back the signed forms, blushing as the doctor laughed, "Dr Mills Sam, and just take care of Dean," she smiled again at the small boy, laughing as he didn't lose the glare and left the two Winchesters alone. Sam looked at his brother for a minute before coming to a decision. He held out his arms to Dean, "Would you like me to carry you out Dean? Or do you want to walk," Sam held his breath hoping Dean would let him carry him out. The little boy stared silently for a moment before lifting his arms in silent invitation, snuggling into his brothers arms, thumb slipping back into his mouth as he relaxed. Sam didn't worry about the fact that his brother still hadn't said a word to either him or Castiel earlier. Wasn't worried yet anyway, Dean was just shy, he didn't know Sam or Cas, they were both strangers at the moment. He pushed away the unwelcome fact that the Dean that Sam remembered didn't have a shy bone in his body, even when Sam was growing up Dean would speak to everyone. His big brother had been through a traumatic experience, of course he wouldn't speak to anyone, Sam could wait. He cuddled the little body closer to him, part of him feeling guilty because he enjoyed the fact he could cuddle his big brother and show his love without fear. And his brother cuddled back.

Sam smiled at Nancy in a silent goodbye as he walked out of the hospital, not wanting to disturb Dean by speaking, not noticing the pink blush that spread across the receptionists cheeks as she noticed the dimples. He shifted his little brother closer as he headed out the door, sending Gabriel a prayer of thanks that the plan had worked. Sam felt Dean squirm in his arms and looked down in surprise, only to laugh when he noticed the direction his little big brother was looking, a look of love in his eyes. "I guess nothing changes hey Dean? No matter what she's still your baby." Reaching the Impala Sam unlocked the door and placed Dean in the back seat, buckling the small boy into the car seat, sending a wordless prayer of thanks to Gabriel for remembering to remove baby Sammy's seat. "OK baby boy," Sam noted the wide eyed reaction to the name and vowed to use it again, "Are you hungry?" The little boy stared for a moment and then shook his head, thumb still firmly in his mouth. "OK then, I have a couple of friends I would like you to meet if you are up to it." Again the silent contemplation before a small nod, green eyes drooping as the events of the day caught up with Dean. "OK baby boy, let's get you somewhere you can sleep," Sam closed the door and slid into the drivers seat, ringing Gabriel as he did, "Hey Gabe, we're in the car," he glanced behind him smiling at the sight, "He's asleep so if you...Sonofabitch." Sam swore checking the backseat to make sure that he hadn't woken his brother, "Dammit Gabe, a bit of warning next time." At the same time another voice came from the back seat, "It is all right Sam, he appears to be still sleeping." With one last glare at the archangel who had appeared in the front seat and gave him a heart attack, Sam turned his attention to the other angel,"Thanks Cas, he's been through enough so sleep is the best thing for him at the moment. Now we have to get out of here before Zachariah shows up." Gabriel grinned, "No worries Samsquatch, we just have to stop by the police station and ask if we can stop at the house to get some stuff for Dean-o, and if it's alright to leave town." Sam sighed in agreement, not liking it but knowing that Zachariah would cause problems if Sam wasn't declared Dean's legal guardian. Hoping that it wouldn't cause to much pain for Dean to go back to the house that caused him so much pain.

**Chapter Three**

Sam headed down the stairs of the house that he had no memories of, hands full of the few items of clothing that didn't smell of smoke or soaked with water, but mostly photo albums, mainly to satisfy his own curiosity, leaping out of his skin as an arm slid around his waist. "Gabe! A little warning please!" Sam grumbled even as he leaned into the support, "Jeez no wonder Dean always threatened to put a bell on Cas." The Trickster laughed, even as his eyes were shadowed with sympathy, "Sorry Samsquatch, I didn't think." Gabriel dropped his arm and grabbed a couple of items that were in danger of falling out of the taller man's arms, "Speaking of Cas, I'm glad he suggested that he stay with Dean in a hotel room while we did this." Sam smiled at Gabe and bent down to brush a kiss across his lips, "Me too Gabe, it's not enough that my brother loses his parents twice but he thinks I died as well. I could handle the things that asshat cop was saying about Dad but I couldn't handle Dean listening too that shit. I mean I know John wasn't the best father in my time, obviously things didn't change much, but that cop didn't have to be a dick about it. And I'm really glad that he didn't have to come back here and see this." Gabriel returned the kiss, ignoring the tear that slid down Sam's face, "I know Sam, let's get back to our brothers," he kissed Sam again and led the taller man to the Impala, knowing that even though he was the Trickster and ready with a quick joke sometimes actions spoke louder than words. Sam smiled his thanks as they slid into the car, "How about we stop and get burgers for dinner on the way to the hotel? And I'll make sure they have pie for Dean," he laughed a little at the thought of making his brother smile, hoping that pie was still Dean's favourite food. Sam smiled as they drove past a bakery, noticing that it was right next to a confectionery shop. He watched Gabriel's face light up, and he pulled into a free space, "Hey Gabe, I think Dean might like pie from this bakery," Sam laughed as Gabriel's face fell, "And maybe you can help me buy something nice for my boyfriend, he has a really sweet tooth." Gabriel pouted for a minute until Sam's words sank in and then he exploded and jumped into his hunters arms, "I have the best boyfriend ever thank you," interspersing his words with kisses, "I know I can snap my fingers and have chocolate whenever I want but it tastes sweeter when the person I loves buys it for me." Gabriel planted one last kiss on Sam's lips and slid down, tossing over his shoulder as he walked to the bakery to buy Dean's pie, "Remind me to buy something special for you the minute we're alone," and he snickered as Sam blushed and stumbled, long legs turned to jelly and brain turned to mush at the promise in the archangels voice.

Cas sat in the hotel room watching Dean sleep, his thoughts running over the conversation the three adults had in the car, "I don't think Dean needs to go with you Sam. He doesn't need to wait around in a police station while you deal with the paperwork about Dean's guardianship. And he definitely does not need to see the house where he lost his family. I suggest we book a hotel room, Gabriel and I will wait there for you and Dean and you can introduce us. I will wait with him until you are finished." Sam gave the angel a grateful smile in the mirror, "Thank you Cas, I was a little bit hesitant about taking Dean anywhere near that house again. You better go now, it looks like Dean may be waking up," Sam had noticed the little boy stirring in his seat, "Just send me a text with the address of the hotel." Gabe leaned over the seat and kissed the taller man on the cheek, "Will do Sam-I-Am. C'mon Cassie lets go get our boys a nice room for a few hours." With a glare for his pain in the butt big brother and a gentle look at the little boy, Cas left the Impala with a rustle of wings, following Gabriel to the lobby of a hotel. Letting his brother deal with the desk clerk Cas stood back with a worried frown on his face, the expression caught by his brother as he turned around, key waving around. "It's alright Castiel," the use of his full name caught the blue eyed angel by surprise, "I promise I'll get your Dean back to you and our right time," Gabriel grabbed the taller angel in a hug, "Let's go to the room Cassie, they'll be here soon." Hugging the archangel back, Cas couldn't help but laugh at the fact his brother reverted back to the hated nickname, "Thank you Gabriel, I know you will." The two angels turned and headed to the room, Gabriel sending a text to Sam to let him know the address, knowing that Sam would pull over to read it. Five minutes later Sam walked into the room, carrying his brother in his arms again, Dean's green eyes wide at the sight of the two beings in the room, "Dean, these are my friends, Gabe," he gestured to the smaller man first, "And this is Gabe's brother Cas." Blue eyes met green with absolutely no sense of recognition, devastating Cas even though he knew Dean didn't know him with his memories wiped as they were, "Hello Dean." The little boy stared at Cas, thumb in his mouth before looking up at Sam with a pleading expression. Sam felt the almost invisible movement of Dean leaning in the direction he wanted to go, "Would you like to go to Cas, Dean?" laughing as the small boy nodded solemnly, holding his arms out imperiously in his angel's direction. Gabriel cackled, "Make the most of it little bro, this might be the only time Dean cuddles you voluntarily." Castiel glared at his brother while snuggling his hunter into his own arms, "Go Gabriel, before I forget that we need you to get us back," he smiled down at warm body in his arms, watching as the eyes closed again, a little sigh of contentment huffing against his chest, "Go. And make sure you bring back some food for Dean, he will be hungry later." Cas sat down on the bed, holding the little boy carefully so he didn't wake up, "Officer Gabriel did a good job ringing the hospital and telling them about Uncle Sam but Zachariah will not be pleased to find out." Sam smiled at the sight of his big brother nuzzling into Cas's chest, thumb firmly in mouth and grabbing Gabriel's hand, pulled the other angel out of the room, "You're right Cas, the faster I get legal custody of Dean the better. We'll be back as soon as we can." The door shut cutting off the sound of Gabriel's laughter.

The sound of the door opening draws Cas's attention back to the present, glancing down he notices that Dean is awake, green eyes staring up at him, "Hello Dean, have you been awake long?" Sam and Gabriel's entrance hides the fact that the small boy didn't answer, "Hey Dean, you hungry?" Sam calls out, noticing his brother is awake, "I bought you a burger and I have pie for dessert," he smiles, noticing the brightening expression at the mention of pie, "You have to eat the burger first, OK." Dean simply nods and sits up, tentatively leaning against Cas, relaxing when the angel places an arm around him, taking the burger that his brother handed him. Sam frowns at the lack of manners but let's it slide, he figures he will let it slide for the moment, Dean has been through a lot. Turning to Gabriel he swallows his own food before asking, "What's the plan now? We can't stay here and I don't know anyone else who can help us." Gabriel smirked through a mouthful chocolate, "It's all under control Samsquatch, I've managed to unravel the spell that Zachariah used and it's not all that complicated to reverse. Well sending us back to our time is easy, restoring," he stopped and glanced at Dean, "memories and age is a little harder. I do know that part will be easier if we are back." Gabriel sighed sadly, "The other bad news is that for it to work we are going to have to ALL go back to the house," he saw the horrified gaze of two pairs of eyes, "I know it will be painful for," he smirked, "Rapunzel there but we can't stay here. Hopefully the fact that you informed the cops that you were willing to be legal guardian will muddy the trail. That dick won't be expecting us to be here and give us some time." Sam sighed,"I don't like it, but if it's our only choice then we'll do it," he glanced over at his brother, noticing that the burger was gone, "Do you want some pie now Dean?" laughing at the widening eyes and small nod, "Well that's two things that are consistant, you love the Impala and pie, no matter what." Handing the little boy a slice of pie something Gabe said registered, "Wait, _Rapunzel?"_ Sam turned a puzzled look on the Trickster, who was vainly trying not to laugh, not very successfully. "Yeah," Gabe finally subsided into giggles, " I didn't want to cause him uneccessary pain," he smirked, "And you have to admit that even as an adult he has Disney princess eyes." Castiel glared at his brother, "Gabriel, that is not nice," but the smaller man noticed the smile playing on the blue eyed angels mouth. "It's true though Cassie, you noticed it yourself. You're laughing admit it." Castiel nodded and laughed, his arm tightening around his hunter, "It might be true Gabriel, but it's not nice to call him Rapunzel." He looked down when he felt a little hand pat his arm, "Are you finished Dean? Did Uncle Sam get you something to drink?" Green eyes looked questionally over to Sam, "I got you a milkshake Dean, after you finish it you can have a bath OK?" Sam handed the little boy a cup, "Are you able to hold it yourself or do you need some help." Dean thought for a moment before gently grabbing the cup and holding it, slurping happily through the straw. After a few minutes of noisy slurps, Dean handed the cup back to Sam and wiggled off the bed and headed to the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder when Sam hadn't moved. "OK, OK, geez still bossy aren't you?" the taller man grumbled as he realised that Dean wanted his bath, the three of them still not worried about the fact that they understood Dean even though he still hadn't spoken a word.

After the bath, where Sam seemed to end up wetter than Dean, they decided that they would head to the house and do the spell, the sooner to make sure that Zachariah had less time to find them. Pulling up outside of the house Sam frowned as Dean refused to leave the car, "Come on baby boy," he remembered how Dean seemed to relax the last time he used the endearment, "We have to go. Please?" The little boy pouted and shook his head, scrabbling to the other side of the seat, fear shining from his eyes. "Cas, can you get him out please? He won't come out for me," Sam tried not to let the frustration leak out as he called for the angel but Dean still heard it and Sam felt even worse when he noticed the silent tear slipping down the little boy's face. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm not angry at you. And if I had any other choice I wouldn't have brought you back here." Sam started to stand up only to find himself with an armful of Dean, "Hey baby boy, I'm here, Gabe's here and Cas is here. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Gabe hurried back to the car from around the back of the house where he had gone as soon as they arrived, "Finally Samsquatch, Cas is just doing the last bit now. I don't want to alarm you but we really have to get going now. I didn't expect it to take nearly an hour to get Rapunzel out of the car." Sam glared at the smaller man who waved a hand in dissmissal, "Yeah I know, he's had a traumatising experience but I can sense the grace of another angel coming. We really do have to go NOW." Gabriel glanced into the car, "Is there anything I can grab for you Sam," he noticed the photo albums that Sam had grabbed when they had first come to the house. The taller man smiled shyly, "If it's no problem could we take those. We don't have many photos of," he stopped, voice breaking as tried to hold back the tears. Gabriel snapped his fingers as he smiled widely at his boyfriend, "Of course Sam," he held up a duffle bag with one hand, "It's no problem, now LET'S GO." The three of them hurried around the house, Sam's mouth dropping open as he saw the elaborate spell that the two angels had been working on for the past half hour while he tried to coax his brother out of the car. Gabe grabbed his arm when he stopped, "Yeah it's impressive, now get your ass moving so we can go home." Sam could hear the two angels chanting, a bright white light blinding him, he covered his brothers eyes as the light burned stronger as the chanting stopped. He felt himself falling, the last thing he remembered hearing was a voice screaming "NO" as the world spun and disappeared.

**Chapter Four**

Sam opened his eyes with a groan, feeling something was missing, "Shit, Dean? Where are you?" he sat up blinking blearily as he looked around for his brother, "Dean?" A small hand patted his face, and his heart felt lighter as he stared into green twinkling eyes, "Dean, you're all right." Sam got up his legs still a little unsteady, feeling another hand under his elbow, "Steady Samsquatch," a voice laughed in his ear as he straightened with another groan, "It was a rough trip. Sorry. I had to rush, Zachariah showed up sooner than I expected and we had to rush." Sam turned to notice that it was Gabe that had his elbow and glancing around saw Dean snuggling quite happily into Castiel's arms. "Wait, that dick found us! He didn't follow us did he?" Sam walked over to Cas, not waiting for answers, "Are you alright baby boy?" he leaned into Dean nuzzling the little boy's cheek. Sam pulled back as Dean nodded, worry finally starting to take hold as his brother still didn't speak, "Are you sure you're alright Dean?" The worry went out of his head as his brother held out his arms and nuzzled into Sam's neck as the taller man held him close, "I could get used to this," he laughed at the affectionate little boy, "I forgot how cuddly Dean used to be. He always used to love cuddling me when I was little." Sam turned to his boyfriend, "You said that Zachariah found us, what actually happened?" his eyes searched the surrounding area, noting that they had arrived back at the warehouse where it started. "Actually I think we should go some where more private and," noticing that the sun was only starting to rise, "It looks like it's too early for lunch but a little late for breakfast but Dean is a growing boy and needs food." Sam looked down at his brother who was still happily sitting in his arms, thumb in mouth, "Do you want some breakfast Dean?" After receiving a nod in answer the three men and the llittle boy piled into the Impala to find a diner. A short drive and a longer argument between Sam and Cas over who was going to carry Dean in, Cas won after Gabe lost his own temper and simply asked Dean who _he _wanted to carry him, they finally managed to sit in a booth. Sam sighed at the lack of healthy options on the menu, silently vowing that as long as his brother was little he would try to get him to eat non fast food all the time. "What would you like to eat Dean?" he looked at the little boy sitting quietly opposite him, "How about pancakes?" he felt the jolt of worry when Dean just nodded and didn't speak but the waitress came over to take their order and the chance was lost. She took one look at Dean and fell for the patented Dean Winchester charm, "He's a cutie," she looked at Cas, "Is he yours?" Cas blinked but answered without hesitation,"Yes, he's mine," he glanced down at the little boy with a smile, "We're having breakfast with Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe because it's Uncle Gabe's birthday today. So we would all like pancakes please." Sam raised an eyebrow in silent question after the waitress left. "We needed to say something Sam," Cas explained in answer, "And Dean is mine." Gabe laughed at Sam's bitchface at the blunt statement, "Cas is right Sam, we needed a story and this one allows us to stay without looking skeevy. Now smile," he nodded in the direction of the kitchen, "Our food is coming and it's my birthday. You can yell at Cas later if you want. When we have privacy."

The Winchester boys were sprawled on the hotel beds, snuggled up to an angel each, Gabriel sitting on the bed next to Sam, Dean lying in Cas's lap eyes drooping with tiredness. "I think we should head to Bobby's house, maybe he has an idea of how to get," Sam's mouth twisted in distaste, "Rapunzel back to normal." He smacked Gabe lightly on the back of the head, "I really hate that name Gabe, couldn't you have picked something else?" Gabriel laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ow Sammykins, that hurt," he smirked "But you gotta admit the name suits him." Castiel glared at his brother, "I told you the first time I didn't like that name Gabriel, even if Dean does have pretty eyes," he broke off with a blush as the other two started laughing. "Oh Cassie that's priceless, I bet you wouldn't say that to him if he were his normal grumpy self," Gabe nearly rolled off the bed in hysterics, "Pretty eyes indeed." Sam accidently knocked his angel all the way off as he sat up holding his stomach as the muscles ached, "Ooops sorry Gabe," he reached out a hand to help his boyfriend up, "I didn't mean that," he sobered up as he got back to the discussion, "So Bobby's then? And we'll have to stop soon and get Dean some more clothes on the way." The two angels nodded their agreement, and Sam continued, "OK, Gabe can you give me a hand packing the Impala please? And Cas, do you mind staying there, I don't want to disturb Dean until I have to and he didn't get enough sleep before this happened," he waved a hand at the small body that was dozing comfortably curled up almost all the way in the blue eyed angels lap. Cas ran a hand over Dean's hair, "Of course I don't mind Sam, let him sleep while he can." Gabriel stood up and grabbed a duffle bag, "I don't mind Samsquatch, let's leave Sleeping Beauty and his angel for as long as possible," he ran out of the door, laughter trailing behind him as a boot hit the wall behind him. They packed the car and gently woke Dean, who frowned a little but didn't say anything, the three adults exchanging worried glances. Sam waited until Dean was buckled in and the door shut before he voiced what they were all thinking, "He hasn't spoken since the hospital, I'm getting worried. He didn't even smile when I got him pie!" Sam frowned, "Yes I know he is only a small boy, and he's been through a lot, but it's Dean and PIE!" Cas smiled sadly at the little boy through the window, "It will be alright Sam, Dean will talk when he's ready. Now the sooner we get moving the sooner we can get to Bobby's and see if he can help."

**Chapter Five**

Four long silent days later, they pulled up in front of Bobby's house, Sam even more worried than before over his brothers silence. Getting out of the car he heard a gruff voice, "What the hell you two idjits done now boy?" as he was grabbed in a hug. "Ooof Bobby, it wasn't us it was that dick Zachariah," Sam sputtered as the grizzled hunter finally let him go, "He set a trap for Dean, turning him into a little boy and sending him into an alternate universe on the night of the fire, making him believe that me and Dad had died in the fire as well, wiping his memories of us being alive. He doesn't know I'm his brother and he doesn't remember being an adult. He planned on raising Dean to be the perfect vessel, brainwashing him into one who would say yes to Michael. Without arguments." Bobby didn't say a word as he turned to the car where Cas was standing holding Dean in his arms. He took one look at the child who was holding a teddy with one hand, the other around the angels neck and held out his own arms to the little boy, "Have you got a hug for your Uncle Bobby?" he asked in a soft tone, one that Sam could never remember hearing from the older man. Three pairs of stunned eyes watched as Dean held out his arms and leaned over, snuggling into the old hunters chest with a happy sigh, his thumb migrating automatically to his mouth, bear tucked firmly against his chest. "Shut your mouths idjits, you'll catch flies. Just because some dick wiped his memories of me, doesn't mean he don't remember me," Bobby held the little boy tighter, a tear threatening to fall from his eye, "Surely you must have noticed that Dean trusted you, even though he didn't know you. The boy's been a hunter almost all his life, one of the best hunters I know in fact and nothing will change that. He may not know who we are but he knows he can trust us. Hunters instinct. Now let's get inside and you can tell me the whole story, and we can work out how to change him back." Both Cas and Sam stood with their mouths open at the old hunters words, Gabe simply laughing at their faces. Sam stammered out, "I thought it was because some part of him knew who I was." Cas adding at the same time, "I thought it was because Dean and I have a profound bond." Bobby just sighed, "Idjits," as he carried the small boy into the house, not looking behind him to see if the others followed him.

Bobby sat on his favourite chair, Dean curled up in his lap holding his teddy, the one they had bought him when they got his new clothes. Gabriel explained to the older hunter how the spell worked and what they had done to make sure that Zachariah's plan didn't work. After the archangel had finished, Sam started his explanation, "He hasn't spoken since the hospital Bobby, not even for pie! He smiled for the first time when we bought him that bear he's holding," Sam's thoughts went back to the thrift shop they stopped at three days ago as he told Bobby what happened. They had just stopped to get lunch when they saw a thrift shop next to the diner and Sam decided to stop and get Dean some new clothes, telling the angels that he and Dean could get the clothes if they would get something they could eat in the park, to give Dean a chance to play before they continued the long drive to Bobby's. Sam had found a couple pairs of jeans and a few t shirts, he smiled as he found a Batman one and he had to get the one that had 'I Wuv Hugs' written across it. He also found a flannel shirt in Dean's size and grabbed it as well as a pair of boots before he headed to the counter to pay for the items. Sam looked around the store, noticing that Dean was standing in front of the toys, reaching one hand out to touch something. Sam walked over to the little boy and kneeling down beside him, asked softly, "What have you got there buddy?" Dean turned to face his brother and held out the object that had caught his attention, a hopeful look in his eyes. Sam took it gently and noticed it was a teddy with black fur and what appeared to be a gold halo on it's head and wings the same colour as it's fur. Sam smiled at it, noting that the fur was almost the same colour as a certain angels hair, "OK baby boy, lets go buy you an angel teddy," and his heart lifted as Dean smiled shyly as he cuddled the bear close to him. Sam stood up and lifted his brother up, taking him and the teddy to the counter, "Dean you have to give the lady the bear for a minute so we can pay for it," he tried to hide his laugh as Dean held the bear out with a pout, his hand not returning until he had his teddy back. Sam returned to the present, finishing his story with a small laugh, "That was the first time Dean smiled, the only time actually and he hasn't let go of it. I have to bribe him with pie to sit it on the toilet every time I give him a bath. EVERY TIME BOBBY! Three days Bobby, three days." Sam gave a disgusted snort as the other three men laughed at his petulant tone, "Oh bite me you lot. Tonight one of you can try to give him a bath while he's holding it." Bobby glanced down at the small boy curled up in his lap, "Hey Dean, will you let me hold your teddy while Sam gives you a bath? I promise I'll look after him until you get back." Dean turned his face up to the older man and thought for a moment before he nodded, giving Bobby a shy smile, hiding his face as the laughter got louder. Gabe nudged Sam as the taller man grumbled, "I thought you had to bribe him, maybe you should have just asked Dean-o if you could hold the teddy?" Sam just grumbled under his breath, "I did ask," and blushed when the other men laughed harder.

Several hours later, Dean lay curled up on the lounge, sleeping with his head in Cas's lap, arms wrapped around his teddy, thumb in his mouth as the four adults talked about him and his problem. "So," Sam was still a little peeved that Dean had allowed Bobby to hold his bear while the little boy had his bath, "What are we going to do about Dean not talking?" Bobby looked up from the book he was leafing through, bottle of whiskey at his elbow, glass at his hand, "Sam, I know it's hard but Dean will talk when he's ready to. Pastor Jim told me Dean didn't speak for almost six months after the fire. This isn't the first time I've dealt with a silent Dean, there was the time he was eleven and nearly died because of that witch," Bobby nodded before Sam could speak, "Yes Sam that's why Dean _really _hates witches, no matter what he says are his reasons. That took him a week before he spoke, a few times your father dropped you two off here was because Dean stopped speaking," he gave Sam a puzzled look, "You live in each others pockets and you haven't noticed your brother not talking to you? At all?" Sam blushed, "I just thought he was pissed at me or Dad because he had to babysit me or I screwed up on a hunt and he was giving me the silent treatment. It never lasted longer than a few days though." Bobby stared at the taller man, sadness in his eyes, "He didn't speak for almost two years after you left him and went to Stanford. I was the one who had to pick up the pieces and try to put him together again. John just dumped him here and left after telling me you had gone. That was it, he simply said, "Sam left for Stanford. Dean's not talking. I can't deal with him." He told me where the Impala was and he got in his truck and left. Two years Sam, he barely ate, didn't sleep and didn't talk. The only thing that interested him was working on the Impala and any other car that came in." Bobby wiped away a tear, "He woke up one morning, walked down the stairs and said "You gotta hunt for me Bobby?" Five words after two years off nothing. I told him of one and he left. Without saying another word to me. He rang when he was done and asked if I had another. For another six months all I got was the occasional phone call, asking about any hunts, the same five words and nothing more. Then he was in my yard, talking like nothing had happened, talked about a hunt he done with John, I tried to ask him about you but he just stared at me with dead eyes and I dropped it. I could have pushed him but I knew I would lose him. I would rather have part of my boy than none at all. Three months later I saw the first spark of Dean back in his eyes. He told me that he had taken a trip to Stanford and saw you," Sam got up and silently got himself a drink from the bottle at Bobby's elbow, as the older man continued talking, "He said, "Sammy was walking with this hot blonde chick Bobby, my baby brother has got good taste, even if she is way out of his league." He never spoke off you after but he was my boy again," Bobby picked up the bottle and drank deeply, "Now let's find a way to get our boy back."

**Chapter Six**

Sam pulled into the yard outside Bobby's house and got out of the Impala with a groan, stretching kinks out as he watched Gabriel climb out the passenger side, his own groan echoing. "C'mon Gabe, let's go tell Bobby and Cas we've got an idea how to...Ooof," Sam's sentence to cut off as a small body barrelled into him, "Sammysammysammysammy." The taller man lay on his back in the dirt, feeling a heavy warmth on his chest, laughter mingling with the non stop chanting of Sammysammysammy, wondering just what hit him. He opened his eyes to see his brother sitting on him, grinning widely, green eyes sparkling as he chanted, "Sammysammysammy." Dean turned around without getting off his brother, "Cas, Bobby," he bounced up and down in excitement when he saw the two men, "Sammy Cas, Sammy Bobby. Sammysammysammy." Grabbing a hold of the bouncing ball of energy currently crushing his ribs, Sam managed to sit up, "I missed you to baby boy," he hugged Dean, his heart lifting when the little arms wrapped around him in return, the ever present bear's fur tickling the nape of Sam's neck. "When did this start?" Sam slowly got to his feet, his little brother's limbs wrapped around him, giving every impression of never letting go, "Can we go inside now baby boy?" Sam felt a head shake against his neck, "Pala Sammy," Dean pulled his head and body back to look into Sam's eyes, trusting that his brother wouldn't drop him, "Pala." A gruff voice answered, "I think he wants to see the Impala Sam," Bobby grinned, "He's been bouncing on my couch for the past five minutes chanting Sammysammysammy non stop. Drove me and Cas insane." Sam glanced over the the blue eyed angel who was standing next to Bobby with a smile on his face, "It's true Sam, he must have heard the Impala long before we did because one minute he was half asleep on my lap, the next he was jumping up and down beside me," he grimaced, "I did not realise that small knees could do so much harm." The angel blushed as Gabriel laughed, "You mean Dean kneed you in," he couldn't continue as he doubled over in fits of laughter. Sam frowned at his boyfriend, "It's not funny Gabe, I've been on the recieving end several times," he gave Cas a symapathetic look, "And so has Dean, so I know he wouldn't have done it on purpose." Castiel smiled over at the hunter,"I know Sam, Dean realised what he had done as soon as he did it and he hugged me," he dropped his gaze to the little boy who was staring at his angel with wide eyes, "And that made everything better." Dean grinned at Cas before starting to bounce again, "Sammy 'Pala."

Dean was currently sitting on Cas's lap, thumb in his mouth and bear in his arms. The little boy's eyes were drooping, tired out from the excitement of Sam sitting the little boy on his lap and letting him "drive" the Impala around Bobby's yard. Dean still smiling even though he couldn't stop yawning, snuggled happily in his angels lap holding his bear which had also "driven" the car. Sam sat on the chair opposite them and smiled back at his brother, before asking "OK now tell me what happened in the two weeks I've been gone, when I left he wasn't talking or smiling and I come back to getting tackled." The four adults laughed as a drowsy voice piped up, "Cas 'Pala," the eyes closing as the angel replied gently, "Yes Dean, you drove your Impala," before he turned to Sam and Gabriel, "To be honest Sam, the first time he spoke was five minutes before you go here. And his first word was Sammy." Bobby laughed as Sam blushed, "Well Sam fair's fair, apparently your first word was Dean," Bobby laughed harder as Sam's blush got deeper, before demanding, "Now tell us, did you find what we need to change him back?" Sam and Gabe exchanged identical grins "Zachariah underestimated me little bro," Gabe's voice radiated self satisfaction, "The spell is simple enough, if Dean didn't need you here with him Cassie, you would have been able to break it as well. The hardest part was getting him back to his own time." The archangel smirked, "It was a perfect plan, and it would have worked except that dick forgot that I'm an archangel AND the Trickster. We just needed something that you can't get Bobby, no offence but unless you have an Atlantean dagger, made on Atlanta by the light of a full moon and blessed by an authentic Atlantean priestess, you would have no hope. I took a little trip to Atlantis while Samsquatch was driving back here and I just happen to have such a dagger. We can do the reversal if you have these things on hand Bobby." Gabriel handed a list of ingredients to the older hunter, who glanced at it and nodded, "Yeah should have most of this here," he stood up and motioned to Sam, "C'mon boy you can help me get this stuff together. The sooner we get it the sooner I get my house back." Sam laughed at his tone, "You love having us here you grumpy old coot, and I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that even though I want my big brother back to normal, I will miss the hugs," he smirked a little, "Although I am pissed that after not speaking for almost a month, he still calls me Sammy."

**Chapter Seven**

Dean snuggles closer to his angel, excitement warring with tiredness, ignoring the words he could hear above him, "Cas 'Pala," he had to tell his angel how happy he had been to drive the car before he fell asleep. He let his eyes close, the sound of laughter and a soft voice giving him a feeling of love and safety. His thoughts go back to that night, the night of heat and smoke and the colour red. The night they said his family died, he hugs his teddy and snuggles closer, feeling arms tighten around him, and voices above him reminding him he isn't there, he's safe and he drifts back to the past. He was scared and alone in that big bed in the hospital, wanting Mommy, Daddy, baby Sammy. Strangers coming in, looking at him touching him asking him things, leaving when he didn't answer. He saw the blue eyed man walk in, he said he was a doctor but Dean knew he was an angel as soon as he saw him, knew that he was Dean's angel, the angel his mother had told him was watching over him. His angel looked sad because Dean didn't speak, he just left the room and Dean felt terrible. He slept for a little while until a voice woke him up. "Hello Dean, my name is Sam." He felt stunned, "Yes, just like your little brother. I'm going take you home with me and look after you. If you want to that is?" He stared at the tall man standing next to his bed, for a few minutes, before he nodded,"Great, we just have to wait for the doctor to say you can go." A sound from the door caught his attention, but when he saw it was another doctor he glared at her, ignoring all her words until she left. He turned to Sam when he heard, "Would you like me to carry you out Dean? Or do you want to walk," he held out his arms to Dean, who thought for a moment before deciding that he wanted to be carried and held out his own arms. He snuggled happily into the man's chest, his eyes closing as they walked outside. He opened his eyes and saw _her_, "I guess nothing changes hey Dean? No matter what she's still your baby." Dean ignored him, until he heard, "OK baby boy, are you hungry?" Dean thought about it for a moment, getting a warm feeling when Sam called him baby boy, before shaking his head no."OK then, I have a couple of friends I would like you to meet if you are up to it." He thought again, he trusted Sam so he would trust Sam's friends and he nodded sleepily. "OK baby boy, let's get you somewhere you can sleep," Dean was asleep before Sam finished the sentence.

He thought he heard the voice of his angel and struggled awake only to find no one but Sam in the car. He held out his arms for Sam to carry him into the hotel room, eyes widening as he saw the two angels waiting, "Dean, these are my friends, Gabe," Dean looked over to where Sam pointed, "And this is Gabe's brother Cas," Dean was stunned to see that his angel was Sam's friend. "Hello Dean." The little boy stared at Cas for a moment needing to cuddle his angel, trying to get Sam to understand, "Would you like to go to Cas, Dean?" He felt a surge of relief as Sam got it, ignoring the laughing as he held his arms out to his angel. He sighed contentedly as his angel cuddled him close and his eyes closed without him knowing sound of the door opening woke him and he looked up at his angel, "Hello Dean, have you been awake long?" Dean just stares until he hears,"Hey Dean, you hungry? I bought you a burger and I have pie for dessert. You have to eat the burger first, OK." Dean smiles at the mention of pie and simply nods. He sits up, tentatively leaning against Cas, relaxing when the angel places an arm around him, taking the burger that his brother handed him ate it while he ignored the adults talking. He sat quietly when he finished his burger, "Do you want some pie now Dean?" he nodded again, not caring that Sam laughed as he got the pie out of the bag, "Well that's two things that are consistant, you love the Impala and pie, no matter what." Dean finished his pie and felt thirsty, he placed a hand on his angels arm to get his attention. "Are you finished Dean? Did Sam get you something to drink?" Dean looked questionally over to Sam, "I got you a milkshake Dean, after you finish it you can have a bath OK?" He waited while Sam handed him a tall cup, "Are you able to hold it yourself or do you need some help." Dean grabbed the cup and slurped the milkshake loudly and happily through the straw. When he finished, he handed the cup back to Sam and wiggled off the bed, ready for his bath, he stopped and glared at Sam when the taller man hadn't moved, "OK, OK, geez still bossy aren't you?" Dean continued into the bathroom, happy that Sam understood even if he called Dean bossy. He had enjoyed his bath, the best part was splashing Sam but now he was in the car and feeling upset with everyone. He huddled in his seat as Sam pleaded with him, "Come on baby boy, we have to go. Please?" he felt bad for Sam but he didn't want to go anywhere near that house. He shook his head and scrabbled to the other side of the car, "Cas, can you get him out please? He won't come out for me. I'm sorry Dean, I'm not angry at you. And if I had any other choice I wouldn't have brought you back here." Dean heard him call for Cas and decided that if his angel was here it wouldn't be too bad and he leaped into Sam's arms. "Hey baby boy, I'm here, Gabe's here and Cas is here. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Gabe came around the corner and Sam carried him to the back of the house where Cas was doing something. Dean could hear the two angels speaking, he felt a bright white light blinding him, even as Sam covered his eyes. The light burned stronger as the chanting stopped. He felt himself falling, Sam lied, this was bad, really really bad. He heard a voice screaming "NO" as the world spun and disappeared.

**Chapter Eight**

Dean sat up, feeling like he wanted to throw up, he heard a worried voice, "Shit, Dean? Where are you? Dean?" he patted Sam's face in concern before he walked over to Cas and lifted his arms for his angel to pick him up. "Dean, you're all right." He watched his brother stand up with Gabe's help, before walking over to him. "Are you alright baby boy?" Dean allowed Sam to nuzzle his cheek, "Are you sure you're alright Dean?" He held out his arms to Sam, ignoring everyone, only nodding when Sam asked him if he wanted breakfast. Dean couldn't understand why they were still sitting outside the diner, weren't they getting breakfast? Gabe asked him who he wanted to carry him in and he picked Cas, just so they could get in there faster. He nodded when Sam asked if he wanted pancakes and blushed when the waitress called him a cutie. He basked in the warmth that he got when he heard "Yes, he's mine," the rest of the words going over his head as unimportant. He curled up on the bed beside his angel after breakfast was finished, feeling tired. He hadn't slept well for the past few days and his angel was comfortable and made him feel safe. He curled up like a cat and fell fast asleep, the rumble of Cas's voice better than a lullaby in his ears. He frowned when he felt someone shaking him awake, just to put him in the car, he saw Cas look at him and smile through the window and ignored him, falling asleep again as soon as the car started. A couple of days later Dean was tired and cranky, they had been driving for ever and he was sick of it. Sam was carrying him when he stopped in front of a shop, telling the two angels to go and get lunch for everyone and they would eat in a park. Dean felt a little better then, maybe Sam would let him play for a little why. They entered the shop and Sam went over to the clothes, Dean looked around and noticed the toys. He wandered over to the display, eyes drifting over the dolls and stuffed animals without interest. He was about to go and find Sam when his gaze was caught by a glimpse of gold. It was a bear, with a loop of gold around it's head between it's ears, it's fur was the same colour as his angels hair and when he touched it he noticed it had wings. He heard Sam walk over to him and kneel down beside him, holding out the bear when Sam asked what he had. He hoped that Sam would let him have it, the bear reminded him of Cas. "OK baby boy, lets go buy you an angel teddy," and he smiled as he cuddled his bear close to him. Sam stood up and lifted his brother up, taking him and the teddy to the counter, "Dean you have to give the lady the bear for a minute so we can pay for it." Dean watched every move the woman made, not breathing until he had his teddy safe in his arms again.

He didn't let go off his bear willingly, "Please Dean, you have to have a bath but you can't take the bear in the water." Dean ignored Sam, the same way he had every time Sam had asked him. "Dean I will buy you pie, AGAIN, if you sit your teddy here until you have finished your bath OK?" Dean frowned for a minute before nodding and setting his teddy gently on the toilet seat and getting into the bath. He didn't even bother splashing Sam like the first time, he hadn't the past two times either, he just wanted to get clean and get dressed so he could get his teddy back, he couldn't let him go, anything could get teddy and take him away from Dean. The next day they pulled up in front of a run down old house, with a yard full of old cars. Dean sat happily in Cas's arms watching an older man as he hugged Sam and spoke to him and Gabe for a minute. He didn't hesitate when a soft voice asked him, "Have you got a hug for your Uncle Bobby?" he held out his arms and leaned over, snuggling into the old hunters chest with a happy sigh, teddy tucked firmly against his chest, he knew Uncle Bobby would keep him safe. He heard the adults talking over his head but didn't understand what they were saying, sighing happily again as they entered the house. Bobby put Dean down and showed him a box filled with some coloured pencils. He told Dean that they belonged to his two boys when they were little, and he would love it if he would play with them. Dean happily sat down on the floor to play, not hearing the sniff that Sam gave when he came in and heard what Bobby said. Several hours later, the little boy was tired of playing and he was getting hungry so they ate lunch, Dean sitting back in Bobby's lap after he ate. The little boy was almost asleep when he heard Sam say something about baths and pie. He opened his eyes when he heard Bobby asked, "Hey Dean, will you let me hold your teddy while Sam gives you a bath? I promise I'll look after him until you get back." Dean turned his face up to the older man and thought for a moment before he nodded with a smile, of course Uncle Bobby could hold teddy for Dean, Uncle Bobby wouldn't let anything take teddy away. He hid his face as the adults laughed at him, not understanding what was so funny, sleep overtaking him as the conversation continued over his head. After his nap Dean wiggled down to the floor and grabbed a colouring book and the pencils and headed over to the couch and scrambled up next to Cas. He placed the book on his angels lap and stared up at him, "Do you want me to colour with you Dean?" Cas looked as puzzled as his tone sounded. Dean smiled and handed his angel a pencil, opening the book and choosing his own colour. He nudged his angel when Cas hadn't started, smiling as they coloured together. After dinner, Sam told Dean it was time for a bath expecting to have to resort to bribery to get the little boy to let go of his bear. Sam's mouth dropped open as he watched Dean walk over to Bobby and hand over his teddy, and then walk to the bathroom, before stopping and staring at Sam, "Ok, OK, bossy, I'm coming. Still short and still bossy!" Sam laughed as he followed the little boy. Half an hour later Dean reappeared in the lounge room and climbed up on the couch next to his angel again, this time dressed in his PJ's. He ignored the laughter as Sam appeared in the doorway of the lounge room totally saturated, "Damn it baby boy, you're supposed to keep the water _in_ the bath. Not all over me." Dean simply yawned at him and curled up on the couch next to Cas and fell asleep as the laughter turned to conversation.

The next morning Sam said goodbye to Dean and left in the Impala with Gabriel, promising he would be back soon. Dean hugged him and stood watching the driveway long after the dust settled. Cas eventually came out and sat on the top step next to him, "Can I sit here with you Dean? I'm going to miss them too." Dean waited for a minute before he climbed into his angels lap, silent tears running down his face. He felt warm arms wrap around him and a hand gently stroke his back as he cried, a deep voice humming wordlessly in his ear. The tears slowly turned into sniffs and hitching breaths and he realised his angel was humming 'Hey Jude' the song his mother used to sing to him instead of a lullaby. He sat curled up in his angels lap until his stomach grumbled, making his angel laugh,"How about we get you some lunch, Dean." The little boy noddedand the pair got up and walked into the house, Bobby calling out to them that lunch was almost ready. The days passed with Dean playing with his soldiers and legos and colouring in, his favourite book was the one with dinosaurs, sometimes alone, occasionaly Bobby but the best times were when Cas joined him on the floor to play or colour. Every night Dean would pick a book and Cas or Bobby would let him curl up in their lap and they would read to him. Dean also discovered he liked making pies almost as much as eating them. A couple of days after Sam and Gabe left, Bobby decided to make a pie to cheer Dean up, he called out to the little boy to come in to the kitchen. Dragging a stool up to the counter Bobby showed Dean how to make an apple pie from scratch, letting him roll out the pastry and crimp down the edges. Bobby even turned a blind eye to a little filling stealing. The finished product was delicious and Bobby decided to bake other things, choc chip cookies coming a close second to pies. Bobby even showed Dean how to make hamburgers for dinner and they made a regular appearance on the menu as well. Every couple of days, the three of them would take a trip into town for supplies and a visit to the library to get new reading material for Dean's nightly ritual. And Bobby never had to once bribe Dean with pie to get him to have a bath. Dean handed Uncle Bobby his teddy every night after dinner and let Cas bath him, never splashing his angel, coming out in his pyjamas ready for his story and bed.

Two weeks later Dean had just finished lunch and was happily dozing in his angel's lap, he had just helped Bobby make a pie for after dinner dessert, when he heard a familiar noise in the distance. He scrambled up off his angels lap, his eyes widening in horror as he knew exactly what his knee had hit when he heard a pained grunt. He threw his arms around Cas in silent apology, nuzzling into his angel's neck, feeling strong arms come around him, a soft voice in his ear, "It's alright Dean it was an accident, I'm fine." He hugged his angel for a moment more before the his attention was caught by the same noise as before. He let go of his angel and starting jumping on the couch, his feeling of happiness welled up and he couldn't help himself, his emotions burst out of his mouth, "Sammysammysammysammy." He didn't hear Cas call out for Bobby to come and hear, he just continued jumping and chanting,"Sammysammysammy." He ignored Bobby and Cas when they asked him to sit down and be quiet for a minute, he couldn't stop he was too excited and when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala in the driveway he ran. "Sammysammysammysammy," he burst through the door and tackled the object of his affection, feeling more than hearing the grunt that was uttered when two bodies hit the dirt, still chanting "Sammysammysammy." He bounced happily on the body beneath him and hearing the door open behind him had to tell the other two adults just who it was, turning around to say, "Cas, Bobby, Sammy, Cas, Sammy, Bobby. Sammysammysammy." Dean only stopped bouncing when Sam grabbed him and sat up, "I missed you to baby boy," Sam hugged Dean, little arms wrapping around him in return, teddy hugging Sam as well. He felt get Sam slowly to his feet, so he decided to imitate an octopus and wrapping himself around the tall man, "Can we go inside now baby boy?" Dean shook his head at the question, he had something else he wanted to do. "Pala Sammy," Dean pulled his head and body back to look into Sam's eyes, "Pala." He knew that Sam would take him for a drive, even before he heard Uncle Bobby say, "I think he wants to see the Impala Sam." Dean waited as patiently as he could but when the adults still kept talking he started to bounce again, "Pala Sammy." Dean sat happily behind the wheel of the Impala, Sam's big hands covering Dean's little ones as he drove around Bobby's yard, "Pala Sammy, Pala!" Sam's laughter joined with Dean's as they took another drive around.

**Chapter Nine**

After a few turns Dean reluctutanly agreed to go back inside, blushing a little bit in Sam's arms when Bobby told Sam and Gabe that Dean had helped make the pie they were going to have for dessert. He blushed again as everyone said the pie was the best they had eaten and he changed his nightly ritual only a little, asking Sam to give him his bath instead of Cas. Half an hour later, he was curled up on the couch with his angel and his teddy and Sam was swearing in his bedroom while getting changed, his voice echoing through the house, "Dammit Dean, every time you have a bath everyone gets wetter than you." Dean grinned at him when Sam appeared in the doorway of the lounge room and Cas replied, "It must only be you Sam. I bathed Dean every night for the past two weeks and he never wet me." Sam mock glared at Dean, "Is that right baby boy," and the whole room laughed as Dean smirked and nodded. Dean slid off the couch and walked over to Sam and gave him a cuddle, before he chose his book of the night and headed back over to his angel. He snuggled down with teddy and drifted off to sleep after sharing his contentment with his angel, "Pala Cas," and the laughter turned to serious conversation. The next morning Dean woke up feeling a sense of excitement in the air, something was going to happen today he was sure of it. Straight after breakfast he was hugging Uncle Bobby goodbye, both of them with tears in their eyes, "You come back and visit me OK, Dean, you're my boy now and forever. Don't you forget." Bobby handed him back to Cas who placed him in the car, before entering it himself. Sam started the Impala and drove away, the adults, knowing that Dean would take leaving hard, had said their goodbyes earlier. Bobby sniffed and wiped his eyes as the sound of a heart broken little boy lingered in the air, "Bbbbooobbbbyyyy." Dean refused to speak to anyone else in the car, even when they stopped for lunch and Sam asked him what he wanted. He just cuddled his teddy and silently cried, eating when he was told to but ignoring all attempts to talk to him.

The silence lasted until bedtime, Dean placing his bear on the toilet seat and not splashing Sam without arguements. He crawled into bed next to his angel and cried himself to sleep. Sam glanced at the little boy finally sleeping, "I didn't think he would take it this hard Cas," he frowned a little, "He didn't even wet me or give me a hard time about not holding his bear when he had a bath." Cas ran a hand over his little boys hair, smiling as Dean leaned into the movement, "I don't think you have anything to worry about Sam, Dean just felt safe at Bobby's, and he's a little upset right now but a good night's sleep and he will be fine." Gabriel stood up from the other bed where he had been lounging after they returned to hotel room after dinner and wrapped his arms around his hunter, "Cassie's right Samsquatch, Bobby's house has more protection than any other place I know, and I _know _a lot of places. Because Dean-o is so young, he is even more receptive and open to things, and add in the fact that he is a hunter he would have felt even safer at Bobby's with Bobby," he smirked at his own little brother as he added, "I bet you didn't realise that Dean knows we're angels,and even more specifically that you're _his_ angel." Cas felt his jaw drop open and he sputterered incoherently as Gabe continued, "Dean-o knew you were his as soon as he first saw you in the hospital, Cassie and you were upset because you didn't think he knew you. He was shouting out MINE MINE MINE as soon as you looked at someone else." The archangel laughed, "Really Cassie, you didn't hear his thoughts?" The blue eyed angel glared at his laughing brother, "I promised Dean I wouldn't read his mind unless he gave me permission Gabriel. And in this state he is clearly unable to say yes." Gabriel smiled, he knew his brother had been upset because he thought Dean didn't know him, "I didn't say READ his thoughts bro, I said HEAR his thoughts, he was so surprised the first time he saw you I'm glad I wasn't in the same room with him. He nearly deafened me and I wasn't anywhere near the hospital. Just open your mind Cassie and you'll hear what I mean." The Trickster laughed as Castiel blushed with pleasure a weight falling from his heart as he heard how much the little boy loved his angel. Gabriel leaned down and whispered in his hunters ear, "Dean-o loves his angel just as much as I love my hunter." Sam turned and returned the embrace, "And I love my angel just as much as it looks like Cas loves his hunter." The pair looked over at the two on the other bed, Dean had curled himself up in a ball and Cas had wrapped himself around the little boy, holding him gently while the little boy slept.

Cas was proved right, the next morning Sam was woken by a small body bouncing on him, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," and he copped a mouthful of fur when he tried to say something. He had somehow managed to his arms stuck in his blankets and he couldn't untangle himself to be able to stop the bouncing that was unerringly hitting his bladder or even remove the hairy item from his mouth. He groaned in relief as the pressure was stopped mid bounce and his mouth was fur free, he opened his eyes to see his brother squirming excitedly in Gabriel's arms, peals of laughter spilling from his lips as the Trickster tickled the little boy. Sam untangled himself and stood up, adding his tickles to his boyfriends, laughing as Dean wiggled even more and his giggles turned into full squeals of hysterical laughter. A voice full of disapproval cut through the noise, "I think that will be enough you three, Gabriel, Sam stop ticking Dean right now before you make him sick," Castiel glared at the two adults for a moment before he turned his gaze to the little boy, "And as for you Dean, you will say sorry to Sam for waking him up by jumping on him." Sam and Gabe stopped tickling Dean and with shamefaced looks at the other man, as they put the little boy down on the bed. Dean tried to stand up on the bed but fell down on wobbly legs, hiccuping a little between giggles he still couldn't stop. Cas tried to look stern but the happiness radiating from his little boy was contagious and he scooped Dean up into his arms and nuzzled into his neck, "Come on Dean, if you haven't laughed yourself sick we'll go get breakfast," he glared again at the two adults, "The sooner we get started on the road and get to that warehouse, the sooner we get my hunter back to normal." The other two laughed hysterically, as Cas carried Dean out of the room, mock disgust still on his face at the immaturity of the other pair, with Dean still hiccupping and giggling. Dean was happily eating a plate of pancakes, a glass of juice in front of him when Sam and Gabe caught up with them, the Trickster with an unaturally sober expression on his face. "Cassie, we have to get moving. We can't drive, Zachariah has managed to come back to this time and we have to get Rapunzel back to normal. We have to get to that warehouse NOW, before that dick realises what we're doing." Cas wrapped an arm around his hunter and looked up at his brother with a worried look in his eyes, "Just give him a couple of minutes to finish eating please Gabriel. I'll take care of him and if I have to I'll keep him asleep." He handed the little boy his juice and after he finished drinking, took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up before they all headed outside and around to a back alley. The three adults glanced around nervously as the two angels prepared to zap their hunters to the warehouse, Dean happily babbling SammyGabeCasPalal to his teddy until Cas touched two fingers to his forehead and sent him to sleep before he and Gabe transported the four of them to the warehouse.

Sam dropped to his knees, gasping as he landed heavily, Gabe standing beside him with a smirk on his face, "Hey Sammykins you OK?" Sam just glared at his boyfriend, "Damn no wonder Dean hates being zapped ," he looked around for the other pair, "Speaking of Dean, where are they?" He stood up and glanced around the empty warehouse, "Cas, Cas you here?" He heard a sound behind him and turned around an expression of relief on his face as he saw Cas carrying a sleeping Dean walking across the floor, "We're both here Sam, I made sure Dean was asleep before we travelled," he looked fondly down at the small boy he was cradling, "I know how much he hates it when we have to use angel travel." Gabe came hurrying up to the three, "Great Cassie, you're here, and excellent Dean-o is still sleeping. This will make it easier," he threw his head up and listened, a slight frown creasing his brow, "We have to hurry, he's found us." Gabriel didn't have to tell the other two who "he" was, they knew it was Zachariah and they wouldn't have much time before he got here. Gabriel slid his angel blade from his sleeve and handed it to Sam, "Guard the perimeter Sam, this is an archangel blade so it will be more than a match for a mere angel. Cas give me Dean, I will need you to help me and it will take quite a lot out of you and you won't be able to protect him properly," he quickly kissed his hunter, before taking the little boy from Cas's arms, "The spell will be done quickly even though he won't change straight away. Now," he clicked his fingers and the dagger and the ingredients they got from Bobby appeared in his hands, "Let's get this show on the road." Sam stalked around the inside walls of the factory, keeping one eye on what the two angels were doing while making sure he he didn't get in the way. He felt a itching on his skin and noticed a white light starting to fill the circle that contained his brother and the two angels. He heard Gabriel chant something in a long dead language and Castiel's softer voice occassionally chime in, he watched until the light got so bright he had to turn away, unable to see anything but white. Sam closed his eyes as he felt the strength drain out of him, he hoped that nothing came at him he had just enough energy to stand. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his protective instincts had him swinging the blade with his last bit of strength, even as he toppled forward into strong arms. "Hey Sam-I-Am, watch what you're doing, I have no desire to be run through with my own blade, although I am glad you fell for me." Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel grinning at him, seemingly unfased by the fact that his boyfriend had almost skewered him, "Oh my God Gabe," Sam lowered the blade with a hand that was shaking with tiredness and handed it back to the archangel, noticing that Gabriel's shirt had a slice in it, "I almost got you." Gabe looked down at his ruined clothes and with a snap repaired it, "Almost doesn't matter Samsquatch," he wrapped his arm around the taller man's arm and half led half carried him over to where Cas was lying on the floor, unconcious, with a still sleeping Dean in his arms, "Let's get back to the hotel and these two on a bed. It will take a few hours for the spell to work, and about the same time for Cas to get his full strength back." Just before Gabe transported them back Sam noticed something written in Enochian on the wall of the factory. When Gabe noticed Sam had seen the Trickster laughed, "Just a little something for Zachariah. It says I win Asshat, but it loses a lot of the vulgarity in translation," Gabe smirked, "Angels can be fithly mouthed when they want to, and I am the Trickster so my vocabulary is a little more extreme than most. My only regret is that I won't be here to see his face when he realises he's lost." He laughed again, "Oh well, he'll probably scream so loud I'll hear him even if I was halfway around the world." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room vanished.

Sam had enough just energy to see that they were back in the hotel room before Gabriel dumped him on his bed, and just before he fell asleep he watched as the archangel placed Cas on the other bed and gently lay Dean beside his angel. He smiled as he noticed his brother curl around his teddy and Cas wrap himself around Dean, making the small boy the little spoon. Sam woke up several hours later to find himself with an armful of Gabriel, " Hey Samsquatch, you Ok?" the Trickster smiled at him, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I was getting pretty lonely with only myself awake." He gestured over to the other bed and when Sam sat up to look for himself, he laughed at the sight of his big brother, normal sized again, cuddling his angel teddy while being little spoon to Castiel's big spoon. The noise woke Dean who squinted for a minute at the other pair before grumbling at the teddy in his arms, "Damn thing." Dean stretched out an arm and gently placed the bear on the nightstand next to his bed, and patting it gently, his actions proving the lie to his tone, as he turned half open eyes to stare at his brother and the archangel on the other bed, "Thank you, I remember what you did for me. We'll talk more tomorrow," he closed his eyes again with a soft sigh, before turning himself and Cas over, "Why would I want to cuddle my angel teddy when I can cuddle my angel," cuddling into his angel's back " And'sides I'mbigspoon," his words slurred together as sleep over took him again, "Al'aysbigspoon." Sam and Gabriel exchanged amused glances at his words before laughing softly, "Did he just say HIS ANGEL TEDDY?" Gabe asked in amazement, as Sam asked at the same time, "CUDDLE HIS ANGEL?" Another exchange of glances, before saying together, "HE'S ALWAYS BIG SPOON?" And the pair laughed again, even as Cas sat up and glared at them, "Yes, Gabriel and Sam, Dean likes cuddles and he likes to cuddle me. AND YES HE IS ALWAYS BIG SPOON." Castiel lay back down in the circle of his hunters arms, as the other two were shocked into silence. Because as they say "SILENCE IS GOLDEN."


End file.
